


Symbolic

by Phoebsfan



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-06
Updated: 2002-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebsfan/pseuds/Phoebsfan
Summary: Summery: Symbol n.- something chosen to stand for or represent something else, as in an object used to typify a quality, idea, etc.... It's just a ring. Just a symbol. Syd POV on the removal of her engagement ring.
Relationships: Sydney Bristow/Michael Vaughn
Kudos: 1





	Symbolic

It's just a ring.

Just a symbol. It's not as if all of Danny's love was in that little ring. It's not like removing it will cause the walls to crumble and my life to collapse around me. I'm not turning my back on what we had. It's just a ring.

Just because I never planned on removing it doesn't me that I can't or shouldn't. Because if there's one thing I know it's that I should. It's that it's time. But that doesn't make it any easier for me either.

It's just a ring.

I've taken it off for missions before. I've taken it off before. The world didn't collapse. I didn't love Danny any less because it wasn't on my finger. It's just a symbol after all.

A symbol that says I'm taken. That I belong to someone. That someone belongs to me.

Removing it is so final.

I want to belong to somebody. I want them to belong to me. I don't want to come home to Francie and an empty bed every night. If I die on a mission I want someone to know why I died. I want someone to know how. I want to be totally and completely honest with someone.

But if I do that I know what will happen. I'll be right back here.

Lost with only a ring. Only a symbol. A tag that means nothing. That only serves to weigh my finger down and bring back the memories of what I used to have.

But I'd rather have a heavy hand than a heavy heart. I'd rather have a meaningless symbol then a meaningless relationship.

It's time.

I'm helping Francie, she needs me to be strong. I don't want to be strong all the time. I want to curl up in someone's lap and cry. Tell them all the things that I would have done differently while knowing that if I had the opportunity again I'd do it all the same.

I want someone who really knows me to hold me and tell me it's alright. That it was time. That he doesn't love me any less for moving on and that I shouldn't love me any less for moving on. That he wants me to move on, that he wants me to be happy again and lose this empty symbol.

With a small clink it's done, the ring is sitting on the table in front of me. My first instinct is to put it back on but I know that I can't. It's done now. Over. Am I ok with this?

I don't know. I honestly don't know if I'm ok with this, if I'll ever be ok with this.

I guess I just need some time. My finger feels naked. But it also feels lighter....I know it's silly. That the ring didn't weigh that much and that I wouldn't be able to feel the difference. But I do.

Vaughn would be proud of me. He'd let me cry if I needed to then tell me what I needed to hear. He'd understand.

All this trouble over a silly ring.

I wonder if Vaughn will notice that I took it off.


End file.
